This invention relates to an insertion to be placed on the bottom of a file cabinet drawer to maintain the stored files in an orderly fashion. Files initially stored in a neat upright position in a file cabinet have a tendency to bend and slip under each other over a period of time making retrieval of the files difficult. The problem is frequently encountered in the use of manila file folders. As the folders age or become overstuffed with papers they lose their stiffness and begin to settle and creep under their own weight along the bottom of the drawer. The file settling problem is aggravated by vibrations generated from the floor and from opening and closing the file cabinet.
It is known to provide a file cabinet drawer with a sliding metal stop plate which can be moved forward to abut and compress the stack of files. This expedient does help but has certain drawbacks. For example, a user will release the stop plate to retrieve a file and then forget to reset it. Also, with the stop plate in position compressing the files some difficulty may be experienced in removing a selected file.
A number of devices for supporting files have been invented as typified by David M. Peebles U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,849, issued Apr. 6, 1965 and David R. Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,921, issued Dec. 30, 1980. The patent to peebles shows a wire rack which can be mounted on the bottom of a file cabinet drawer to maintain the files in a generally vertical position. Miller shows a separate container for cards wherein transverse grooves are placed along the floor of the container to prevent slippage of the cards in the drawer.
While the prior art discussed above addresses the problem of file storage, the prior art does not teach a file retainer for a file cabinet drawer having the flexibility of installation, the wide application and the feature of adjustability found in the instant invention.